Torchwood
by emmarosepierce
Summary: Missing scenes about Jack and Ianto. One-shot for now


**A/N: This is the scene I felt was missing. If it was me, I'd be ticked if someone dismissed me like that. I don't own Torchwood. Sort of a spoiler, BTW.**

"Ianto, why did you lie to everyone?" I asked quietly.

Ianto just stood there, shuffling his feet around awkwardly. Then, he started mumbling but it was so low that I couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" I demanded.

Ianto flushed a brilliant red and turned to rush from the room. I was faster than him and I snatched him by the collar of his suit jacket and slammed him against the door, pressing myself as close to him as I could physically get. He yelped and immediately looked away from me.

"Well," I whispered, my breath fanning across his face. "Why. Did. You. Lie?"

"It's just… I thought I was straight and then… you go and kiss me. I'm just confused okay and embarrassed. How was I supposed to react to that, Jack?" Ianto yelled.

I stared into his blue eyes, debating with myself. Finally, I said, "Ianto, why should it matter? What did you feel when it happened?"

He flushed an even darker red and muttered, "Well, I was kinda knocked out for the first half but when I woke up, it felt nice. Like the whole room was ten degrees warmer. And, don't laugh, but it sort of tingled a bit."

I restrained the laugh but I couldn't help the smirk that broke out on my face. Then, slowly so he could stop me if he so pleased, I leaned down again. This time he was fully conscious so this kiss would count. I'd make sure of it.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he whispered.

I just grinned and swooped down the last centimeter to his lips. He let out an alarmed gasp and I used that to my full advantage, plunging my tongue inside his plump little mouth. He responded immediately, his hands coming to rest along my spine and in my hair. I swallowed the little moan he let loose when I cupped his ass and pulled him against me.

He roughly pulled the hair he had trapped between his fingers, disconnecting our mouths and baring my throat to him so he could place teasing nips and kisses along my jugular, smirking at the little moans I let out. Where the hell was the flushing man from moments ago?

Deciding I wanted to take things into my own hands, I forced him backwards and turned him so his chest was flush with the door and my chest was flush with his back. He struggled for a moment but I held him down and leaned down toward his ear.

"Now, Ianto, who knew you could be so naughty?" I whispered, licking a stripe up his ear.

He shuddered and pressed back against me so that his ass ground against my front. I moaned and dug my fingernails into his broad shoulders.

"Little boy, don't start something you can't finish," I moaned hoarsely into his ear.

"I may be younger than you, but I'm not little. Why don't we go finish this somewhere more private, like my flat?" Ianto purred as he put even more force into his grinding.

"Lead the way," I murmured, releasing him from his hold. It looked like tonight was going to be extremely interesting.

Three Weeks Later….

Ianto was lying in my bed, his arms wrapped around the pillow in a tight embrace. I was leaning up on my elbow, watching him as he slept peacefully. The tortured look he usually had when he was awake was gone; he looked happy, content even. A few minutes later, he breathed in sharply and let out a little whimper, alerting me to the fact that he was now having a nightmare.

"Lisa… Lisa, I'm sorry! Please, come back to me. Don't die!" Ianto moaned.

I tried to ignore the twinge of pain that flashed through me as I watched sweat bead on his brow. Slowly, so as not to startle him, I gently shook him. He didn't wake up; he kept on speaking. However, his next words shocked me.

"Jack, why? Did you want me all to yourself? Do you truly want me? Is that why you made me kill Lisa?" Then, a few moments later, Ianto said, "No! Jack, you can't leave me too! Please, stay."

Finally, I violently shook him, preparing for the swinging of his fist as he broke free of the nightmare. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes and looked down into the light blue of his eyes. There were glassy with tears that were spilling over and rolling down his cheeks.

I pulled him into a hug, murmuring sweet nothings to him as I rocked him back and forth. "It's okay, Ianto. You're safe now. I've got you." I decided to ignore his questions for now, content to just keep him safe.

"J-Jack, the dreams are terrible. I remember Lisa's horrifying death… then I think of losing you too. I just can't bare it. I've already grown attached to you," he whispered.

"I know, I know," I crooned into his ear. "It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen."

He pulled back and stared into my eyes, hope and relief that his nightmare was over growing. I wiped the tears from his cheeks and languidly kissed him, just a bare hint of tongue involved.

When he pulled back, he was chuckling. "Only you could make me randy right after a nightmare, Jack."

I smirked at him and pulled him against me. He shivered, goose bumps rising over his body as I trailed light kisses down his neck. When I reached the place where his neck and shoulder met, right above the collarbone, I bit down, leaving a pretty red mark that was already turning into a dark bruise. He groaned and clenched the sheets between his fingers, his eyes sliding closed when I swiped my tongue over the little bruise.

"Stop teasing me, Jack. It's not fair," he moaned.

"Life's not fair, sweetheart," I whispered.

His eyes snapped open as he said, "No, I guess it's not."

Then he moved so fast that he had me pinned underneath him, his body fully pressed against mine. His naked, warm, inviting body. I groaned and immediately grabbed ahold of his hips as he started to move against me. There was friction but it was barely there, enough to drive me crazy with lust but not enough to make me come.

"Now who's teasing?" I griped.

Ianto just gave me that half smile and ducked under the covers, his hands sliding down my chest teasingly as he settled between my legs. When he blew a puff of air against the tip, my hands involuntarily slid into his hair as a strangled moan escaped from my throat.

"Bloody hell, you're going to be the death of me, Ianto," I said.

Instead of going where I wanted him to, he moved to my inner thigh. I let out a frustrated whine when he nipped the tender flesh there, leaving a bruise for sure. Then, his teeth were barely scraping over it, his tongue soon following the same path. My member twitched and a bead of precome appeared at the tip. Ianto immediately lapped it up like a kitten enjoying milk, causing my hips to buck upwards involuntarily.

"This teasing needs to stop," I demanded. "I'll beg. Please, Ianto. Please make me come."

A red flush was slowly creeping up his chest, spreading to his neck and cheeks as I spoke. I loved it when he got this bothered. It was an incredible turn on for me.

"Why must you speak so filthily?" he asked, his hand coming up to slowly stroke me from base to tip, his thumb swiping up the steadily pooling precome from the tip on each upward stroke. I whined, my hips twitching towards him again. "Answer me, Jack!"

I yelped as he squeezed the base of my cock tightly. "I just can't help it. You drive me crazy."

"Fair enough answer," he approved.

"Now will you let me come?" I pleaded.

Ianto removed his hands from my body completely and backed away. "No, I think I'll let you suffer like this for a few hours. That'll teach you to control that mouth."

I barely restrained the whimper that wanted to escape as he left me in my room, aching for a release that I would not get.


End file.
